Delay starters are used in explosive ignition systems, in particular in mining operations.
Often human lifes may be endangered if an explosive charge is ignited too early, too late or even not at all. It therefore is important that such delay starters operate accurately and effectively.
It is an object of the invention to suggest an improved type of delay starter.